Reunited
by lil Kaari
Summary: Edward left Bella she fell apart and jumped off the cliff and was dying only to met two vampires and then meet someone who broke her heart 150 years later i don't own twilight and i suck at summaries R/R
1. Prolage back in Forks

6 months after Edward left

Emma's Pov

Fuchsia blood. That's what the fresh blood smelled like. I wanted to taste it so bad.

Luckily though I had Adam there to help control me. We found the source of the blood, it was a girl with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes.

There was a large Wolf, who was a werewolf I could tell by the smell he was winning the girl spotted us.

"please" she pleaded "change me I know what you are."

I looked at the wolf who nodded his big head so I leaned down to her throat.

"Adam pull me back after two minutes if I haven't let go." I said he nodded so I bit.

150 years later Forks, Washington

Emma's Pov

"Bella, come on we're going to be late." I yelled after 150 years we were back in Forks, Washington.

Our coven consisted of the leaders Christopher, Emily, Adam, Me, Haley, Jack, And Bella.

Christopher and Emily our the leaders of the coven the rest of us were frozen in our teens ranging from 18-16.

We all pilled into my baby blue BMW and Adam's Black Volvo. When we parked and got out of the car I smelled them five vampires like us.

I scanned the parking lot until I found them I focused on the bronze haired one they were the Cullens.

"Bella, he's the one with bronze hair right?" I asked.

"yeah he is" she said looking hurt and my family gasped.

I stalked off toward them my family following.

"How dare you!" I yelled at the bronze haired boy.


	2. Explainations pt 1

"How could he what!" someone yelled it sounded familiar in a way.

I tore my eyes away from Edward to look at a blonde goddess who I relized was my long dead sister Rosalie Lillian Hale.

"Rosie!" I said slightly schocked

" yeah who are you and I only let one person call me that." she sounded ticked.

I was going to say something but my family erupted saying the names of the coven.

"Emmett?" Haley

"Edward?" Adam"Jasper?" Jack

At the same time her family said

"Haley?" Emmett

"Adam?" Edward

"Jack?" Jasper

I saw the realization hit her face on who I was and she shrieked.

"Emma!" she gave me a hug a tight hug

The bell rang and my family hurried off the office to get our schedules.

"Excuse me but we are the Masen's and Macarty's we need our schedules

"oh yes here you go have a wonderful first day" she said and we went to our classes.

Lunch finally rolled around and I found my family sitting with the Cullens.

"Emma over here" Rosie called

"okay hi now as I was saying in the parking lot Edward how could you leave Bella like that she's been a wreck for the last 150 years."

"I'm sorry but I did it to protect her I honestly still love her" he explained.

"okay how do you all know each other?" Alice asked

"well Rosie is my older sister" I said

"Emmett is my teddy bear brother" Haley said

"Edward's my cousin" Adam said

"Jasper's my brother" Jack said

"well okay then How bout we all meet up later with out leaders?" Rosie asked.

"sure come to our house I'm sure you can follow our sent." Haley said

"Bella can you handle it?" Bella and I had been close since I changed her all those years ago.

"Yeah. Sure I would love to see Carlisle and Esme again" she said

"Adam did you make her say that" I scolded

"just Yeah nothing else" He defended.

The Cullens gave me a weird look I'll explain later I thought.

Edward nodded.

The bell rang so we got up and left for class


	3. Explainations pt 2

Bella and I walked into Biology. We got to class and walked to the back where we saw and empty desk next to Alice and Edward.

I felt Bella Take my hand.

_(thoughts between Bella and Emma Edward can only hear Emma's side)_

"_Emma I don't think I can do this" _She thought into my head

"_yes you can you'll have us with you we won't let anything happen"_

"_well I do want to see Carlisle and Esme again"_

"_Good you Know you have us there to help you'_

"_Yea thanks Emma"_

"_Anytime Bella"_

The Bell rang and school was over so we went back to our house to tell Emily that we were going to have visitors.

We sped home in our cars.

"Hey kids how was school" she asked when we got inside

"alright we met five new vampires they're coming over with there leaders they'll be here soon" Haley said.

Okay what are their names?" she asked

There was a knock on the door and Emily called come in.

And a Carmel haired lady and blonde male who we had not met came in along with the others.

By now Christopher came down and stood next to Emily. Then all at once all four of them said the names the blonde male said Emily and she said Carlisle and the Carmel haired said Christopher and he said Esme.

At this point I went and stood next to Rose and saw a red bmw out the window.

"Hey Rose is that your bmw?" I asked she nodded

"well I guess we are more a like than we thought" I commented

"so how 'bout we talk now?" Rose asked

I nodded and we all shuffled into the family room and we got ready to talk. Each person with blood related relative and mate on either side


	4. a Secret unveled

Everyone was sitting acwordly in the family room so I decided to say something.

"so what first do we clear up Bella or talk about powers"

"powers" Carlisle and Christopher answered at the same time.

"okay my power is I levitate matter and change my and the appearances of others."

"I can show Vampires and humans their past and locate people." Haley said

"I can control the actions of the mind" Adam my oh so bone headed mate.

"well I have the power to communicate in the mind to who I touch and mental shield." Bella she said it quietly

"I can see the future." Alice the hyper pixie.

"I can feel and manipulate emotions." Jasper no wander he always looks like he's in pain. I saw Edward nod at my thought.

" I read minds." Edward

"so about Bella I think Edward owes her an explanation" Haley said

"Alright Bella." He turned to kneel in front of her and look her in the eyes.

" I am soooo sorry I left I wanted you to live a normal life and I really do love you and I left to protect you I didn't think it would hurt you that much." he said looking in her eyes with passion.

"Edward" Bella whispered. "promise me one thing."

"anything Bella what ever you want"

"if I trust you with my Heart will you break it again by leaving" she was still whispering but of course we herd her perfectly.

"Bella I decided the first time I saw you again I would never leave you unless you wanted me too."

I looked at Adam who was concentrating hard on Bella and Edward and I knew what he was doing and by the look on my family's faces they did too.


	5. An upset Haley and Mad Emmett

Edward and Bella were kissing in a second and the Cullen's were stunned.

"And that would be a demonstration of my bone-headed mate's power." I stated.

"what him saying he wouldn't leave or the kiss" Rose asked

"the kiss" My family said at the same time 

"you know that might come in handy sometimes" Emmett said.

"not he does what he pleases when it comes to that trust me I know" I said

Glaring at Adam who gave me an 'I'm innocent' look.

"well Emma what's your story I never did hear it" rose asked me.

"well I was beaten and dying when Christopher and Emily and Adam found me" I said

"Haley what about you?" Emmett asked

"I don't want to tell you but I'll say this much cause you'll find out anyway I was sorta beaten by the guy dad wanted to marry me too" Haley said in a whisper.

"WHAT!" Emmett Yelled

"Emmett Peter Macarty Cullen you left on purpose you knew very well what dad was like after mom died and what he did to Hannah, Sara and me so don't yell I ended up a lot better than Hannah and little Sara" Haley retorted.

"what Happened to Sara? And Hannah" Emmett said 

"I don't think I'll tell you that you'll yell again so Ill show Edward through my mind and he can decided weather or not to tell you" Haley was pissed and very upset.

"Emmett don't she didn't tell us even after a 100 years she'll tell you eventually" I reassured


	6. Surprise

Haley had gone back to sit with Jack and calm down a little bit.

"Emmett I can show you what happened to me but I'm leaving Sara and Hannah out of it okay?" Haley said in a quite voice.

"yes that's fine and I'll try to stay calm but I can't promise anything." Emmett said

Haley nodded and took is hands to show him her life and why it was so terrible after he left.

We herd him gasp and he looked like he would cry if he could.

"Haley I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you I promise not to leave you ever again." Emmett apologized

"okay I'll go around the room for the Cullen's and show them their past if they want to see it." Haley said.

Alice said she would go first and Haley took her hands and showed her her human life that she knew nothing.

"Haley? Will you show Edward what I was like after he left please?" Bella asked.

"of course Bella come here both of you" Haley said

Edward took Bella's hand and Haley's and Bella had Haley's other hand in hers.

After a few minutes Edward got a pained look on his face and we knew he was seeing the transformation and her dry sobbing once a year on the day he left her.

The Cullens left after a while to get ready for school and we did to it was good to see Bella happy again.

I was in my room picking out my out fit I finally decided on a baby blue top with a black under shirt and blue skirt and leggings

I was ready I went to my baby blue bmw and honked the horn and waited for my family to show.

We got to school and emidetly walked over to the Cullens Bella was leaning her head on Edwards shoulder ii have to say we looked pretty intimidating the ten of us.

Perfectly pale golden eyes. I saw people staring at us it was pretty normal now.

The weeks past slowly we spent most our time at our's or the Cullen's house at night talking or playing games.

About six months after we first talked to the Cullens we were at there house and Edward went up to Bella leaned in and asked her some thing slipping a ring on her finger.


	7. 18th Birthday replay

Bella's pov(yeah finally)

I was dressed up under protest by Alice, Rose, Haley, and Emma.

When we got in the door Edward came up to me while everyone sat down. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Isabella Marie I love you with all my cold dead heart and mind will you marry me?" 

I was shocked and my mind was screaming at me to say yes yes yes.

He smiled and since he was holding my hand heard what I was thinking and I felt something being slipped on to my left ring finger.

I was going to marry Edward my life was complete well if I was actually alive it would be.

Edward pulled me out the door and we ran we were in the meadow 

"Edward what are we doing here?" I asked

"we are going to re live your 18th birthday and this time I'm not leaving."

"Really? Mean it"

"yes I'm here till you send me away" 

"never I will never want you leave."

We went back to my house Charlie's old house and did everything we did on my birthday and he didn't leave except for the fact I didn't have to eat the cake everything was the same and it was wonderfull.


	8. Bella's story and Visiters

Emma's pov

"Bella please" Alice pleaded we were at the Cullens the girls trying to get Bella to let them plan her wedding.

"no Alice I don't want a big wedding and if I let you do it that is exactly what I'll get" she retorted.

"Bella tell Alice why you were changed." Haley said.

"How 'bout I call the whole family and tell all of them at once." Bella asked.

Bella called the both families to come into the living room.

"Bella bell you wanted to tell us something?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah I'm going to tell you how I was changed and why and my life up 'till now."

Everyone nodded and Bella started to talk.

"Okay so I was in the woods with Jacob Black a werewolf, and I jumped off a cliff because Charlie got mad at me telling me to stop acting like a Zombie.

"hoping that it would get you to come and find me so I jumped but to my dismay it was Jacob Black who saved me I was bleeding pretty bad when Adam and Emma came through the woods.

"I looked at them and pleaded with them to change me and they did and taking me back to their house while I was thrashing against the pain.

"I must say Emma had great strength to hold me. Three days later I woke up to a frailer bed and house, I realized it was your old house and I was in Edward's bed.

"that brought some comfort I realized that I hated the smell of human blood and went back to Charlie finished high school and left with the Platt's to Alaska.

"one by one they told me their story's and I immediately mad the connection to you guys."

We interrupted her then "you what!" we yelled she flinched.

"yes I did and that is my story I never really told them all of it as you could tell by their outburst." Bella finished.

Three grey cloaked figures burst through the door.

A/N yeah cliffy hehe


	9. Unexpected Visiters and Pain

They stood there then moved to Adam the one in the middle just staring at Adam I was scared for him and wanted to move to him but I couldn't move.

They moved to Edward, Alice, Jasper, Haley when they came to me they stared at me and I felt the fire come back from my transformation and I fell when she left from in front of me and screamed in pain.

The fire was 100 times worse than my transformation was Adam moved to my side as I let out the worst scream in history.

By now every head was turned toward me except Bella who was smirking at the lady who caused my pain.

Bella moved to my side and the Lady was furious and yelled.

"this is not supposed to happen she's supposed to stay where she is frozen."

As the fire subsided Bella and Adam helped me up and I leaned on Adam and griped his arm afraid they might do it again.

"I'll tell you why it didn't work if you tell me who you are and what you want." Bella spoke with authority.

"We are the Vegetarian Vulturi. We wish to over throw the Vulturi in Italy and convert all Vampires to vegetarian.

"I am Sara I take vampires powers causing pain to the most powerful in the coven." the girl in the center said.

"your powers have no effect on me because I am a shield nothing can hurt me" Bella said

"Who are you and what are your powers!" Emmett demanded ready to protect Haley and Rosalie.

"I'm Kate I control matter." the girl on the left said.

"I'm Lisa I know all and cause mental pain" the girl on the right said.

All of the sudden eleven others appeared. Seven males, four females.

"these are Rachel weather control, Shari tracker, Meghan invisibility, Cassie shapshift, Aaron strengthens by fear,

Dave appearance change, Stephan makes things appear, Cole Age change, Jake Manipulator, Quinn Teknopathy(controlling metal), Marcus telepathy.


	10. A trip and frght

"What do you want with us?" Haley asked leaning against Jack.

"well we just want Bella since I cannot take her power" Sara said

Everyone went into an outrage when we herd this.

"I most certainly will not join you! I have family here! I just got

them back and don't plan on parting with them anytime soon"

Bella yelled.

"you will or we will kill your family!" Kate Yelled back

"let me get married to Edward then he and I will find you." Bella stated.

"Bella!" we yelled

"okay you have one year then your Haley can tell you where we

Are" Sara said.

They left out the door we turned on Bella.

"don't worry guys all we do is go to the Volturi and tell then and

Let them deal with it." she explained.

We headed to the airport and Italy.

On the way we discussed what we were going to do about Bella

and Edward's Wedding and when it should be.

They finally decided on August 5th Bella said Alice could help

With the wedding dress which got a round of sequels from Alice.

We arrived in Italy about 2hours later and made our way to Valturi

We were greeted by Felix and Heidi.

Who led us to Aro and we explained what had happened only

Hours ago.

"well I say that is a very interesting situation. Haley will you tell us

where they are headed?" he asked

"yes just give me a moment." Haley answered.

We watched as her eyes glazed over and she went completely still

Her eyes snapped open a minute later.

"they are headed to South America. The Amazon." she said

"thank you Haley and thank you Cullen's and Platt's" Aro said

Before we left for Forks we hunted most our eyes were black

And we would the people if we went on a plane like this.

It would be hard enough to keep ourselves in check and Jasper.

After about a good 6hour hunt we changed clothes and headed to the Air port.

We were on the ride home when Bella stared to fidget.

"Emma what if it doesn't work what will we do I don't want

To lose my family again I couldn't handle it." she paniked.

"don't worry Bella it will be fine Alice would have seen if it weren't" I soothed.

"yeah but what if they kill the Valturi first what if they kill you

guys what if…" I interrupted her there.

"Bella relax we can beat them we have wolves and with them we

have more okay so stop worrying have faith in your family and

think about your wedding alright."

"okay I suppose I can give her my powers by letting my shield

down would that work?"

"yes Bella it will now relax and be happy you are marring Edward.

Finally" Alice said muttering the last part.


	11. A Happy Ending For Everyone

Alice's pov

I was getting in my pretty yellow Porsche 911 turbo when the 

Vision hit me

Vision

It was the Valturi and the other group fighting and winning I think 

I could bearly tell the vision changed to the wedding Bella walking 

down the isle and a big wolf jumping in front of her.

"Jacob get out of the way please" Bella hiss/ snarled

He just looked at her pleading with his eyes till he dropped his 

head 

End vision

I looked sharp towards Edward who was shocked put hid it from 

Bella. There was no way she was seeing this.

Bella Pov

Edward and Alice are hidding something from me I know it

But I don't care.

Edward and are getting married in less that two weeks! 

I was ecstatic too happy for words Alice kept me busy and the 

time flew by and I was in my dress with Alice, Rose, Haley, 

And Emma doing my hair and make up and me fidgeting

"Bella stop it now" Alice said 

I stopped but not for long.

When Christopher was walking me down the isle when a big russet 

Wolf jumped in front of me it was Jacob.

"Jacob get out of the way please" I hiss/ snarled

he just looked at me his eyes pleading

I touched his head and thought into his mind

' Jacob you would die eventually and I would marry him any way 

please move' 

He dropped his big head and moved to the other side of me and 

walked with us.

I now had my two families as one and my true love back with me.

Today was the best day of my life the day I became Isabella Marie 

Swan Masen Cullen


	12. Epiloge

**I have been back with the Cullen's for almost a year now and was running. Form Edward dry sobbing.**

**I fell on to the grass by the tombstones of my family my father Charlie and Jacob and last someone I told no one in the Cullen family about. **

**My daughter and Edward's she died tragically by Victoria and the volturi to save her family.**

**I herd Edward come up behind me and pull me to him he kept quite.**

"**she died saving me and our family almost 50 years ago." I said **

"**who is she?" he asked**

"**our daughter Jayden Elizabeth the Volturi and Victoria came after me and killed her instead." I said **

"**oh I missed her life because I left I screwed up bad din't I?" he said**

"**yea you did but I forgive you a long time ago when she died she said her last thing she wanted to to was met you but she also believed you left to protect me and I began to think about things that was when I fully forgave you," **

**The End **


End file.
